the lost kitten
by eternal-pureblood
Summary: renji is a car theif and one he steals a car that he said would change everything...little did he know how right he was...its a working progress..the rating might change and im not sure if ill write more yet..
1. Chapter 1

My note: ok this is something new I'm working on so I would love some reviews and ideas

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or its characters

** Chapter 1**

"This is it!" said renji.

"You sure about this renji?" asked ichigo as they pulled up to the curb.

"Yea dude…this is it and I'm sure this one is going to change everything…" said renji

"Whatever dude…I'll see you sometime tomorrow..." said ichigo. Renji nodded and got out the car. Ichigo pulled out and left. As Renji walked over to the black car he couldn't help but to love the beauty of the Aston Martian. He sighed as he admired the car, then he used a laser key and opened the door. Once inside the car he again used the laser key again to start the car. He quickly pulled the car into gear and head for his shop quickly.

***AT THE SHOP***

Renji pulled the car in and shut the shop doors. He stood there looking at the car for a moment and then he decided that he would start taking it apart. He hit the trunk bottom and went to the back, when he opened he was shocked at what he found. A girl looked at him with panicking eyes, her hands and feet were tied together and she had a cloth tied around her mouth. Her face was bruised and had cuts on it, he also seen that the ropes on her hands and feet had cut her. He saw a collar on her that look too tight and had injured her neck. Renji stood there for a moment; he didn't know what to do. Then he saw that she had cat ears and a tail and that she only had on a huge t-shirt. Renji reached in his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife he opened and leaned toward her. She whimpered and tried to get away but he seen he face immediately cringe in pain. It was then renji noticed the bruises on her face and on her body. He seen the ropes had hurt her hands and ankles, the ropes on her mouth had scraped the sides of her mouth. Even though he didn't know anything about her or even her name for some reason he felt that he had to help her. He felt drawn to her. He sighed.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you…I'm just going to cut the ropes ok?" said renji. He leaned and cut the ropes and pulled the rope from her mouth. He threw the ropes on the ground, and turned back to her. He could tell she was in pain but still she was trying to get away from him. Her eyes never left him. Then he slowly but gently picked her up. At first she was tense and in pain, but there was nothing she could do. She was scared but all she had at the moment was the stranger that had her in his arms. She noticed that not once did he try to hurt her but the fact was he was being gentle as in not to hurt her. Confused and afraid she decided that for now it didn't matter because this stranger was all she had at the moment. Then instead of trying to get away from renji she was clinging to him with all her strength that she had left. She felt the darkness of unconsciousness pulling and she didn't have the strength to fight it, with a sigh she gave in and let it consume her. Renji noticed that the scared girl in his arms went limp, he stopped and looked down, he seen that her breathing was very shallow. He took her up to his room and layed her on his bed. He then went and got a cloth and some water to clean her wounds. He sat on the edge of the bed and started looking at her wounds. He cleaned her wounds and bandages them. Then he covered her up and went downstairs to the shop and just sat and looked at the car. He had to help this girl no matter what and he laughed because he had no idea why he felt like this.

***the next day***

Renji had fallen asleep on the couch in the shop. He yawned and went up to the kitchen. He made coffee and sat at the table, just then he remembered the girl he had found. He heard a noise and then the girl hesitantly walked into view of renji. He looked at her never taking his eyes off her; her eyes were locked on renji. At that moment he just realized that she had purple eyes, but as he looked in those eyes all he seen was fear. And for some reason it bothered renji he wanted to make her fears go away and he wondered what her face would look like with a smile on it, but all that mattered at the moment that she was awake.

"It's good to see you awake…but you should be resting…oh I'm renji by the way..." said renji, he had no idea what to say or do.

"your to hurt me like the others aren't you?" said the girl, she wanted to cry. There was nothing holding together and she was so close to falling apart. She looked at renji half expecting him to jump her or throw something at her.

"No of course not….what's your name?" asked renji. He wanted to pull her into his arms and protect her but the fear in her voice kept him where he was. *what the hell happened to her? And who was she so scared of?* thought renji

"Kisara….I'll be going now I don't want to bother you..." said kisara as she looked toward the door.

"You're not bothering me…where are you going to go?" asked renji. He wanted her to stay, and to help her.

"Um I don't really have a home or anything….most nekos don't..." said kisara as she looked at the ground and her bare feet.

"Is that what you are?" asked renji never taking his eyes off her. He watched her as she flattened out her ears before she responded.

"Yes…I guess my master was punishing me" said kisara never looking up at renji.

"Master?...you mean like an owner or something?" asked renji.

"Yes I was bought at an auction by my master…but..." said kisara

"But what?" asked renji as he stood up.

"Oh I can't speak badly of my master or he will hit me again even though he never really needs a reason to beat me" said kisara as she backed away from renji

"You mean he beats you whenever he feels like it?" said renji. *what the hell? Why would anyone hit her?* thought renji

"Yea…" said kisara as she kept her eyes on the ground. She really didn't want to go back to her master.

"Look why don't you stay here with me?...you don't have to go back there…no one should be afraid of their home…" said renji as he slowly stepped toward her. * I'm not going to screw this up...* thought renji

"Home?...I've never had a place to call home…" said kisara.

"Where did you sleep?" asked renji.

She didn't say anything she just looked at the ground. *she's super cute….I wants to get close to her...* thought renji

"So your my new master?" asked kisara

*what the hell?...this might take a little bit longer than I thought…* thought renji. He sighed and said "no…I'm your friend….you don't need to fear me" Said renji. She looked at him in confusion. He sighed and stepped closer; she gasped and braces herself like she was going to be hit. He placed his hand on her head gently. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"See…." He smiled and petted her head, she gave a small smile and her ears perked up. He looked at the collar that was still on her neck.

"Let's get that collar off…it looks like it hurts..." said renji his eyes never leaving her face.

"Ok master..." said kisara

"Hey call me renji..." said renji. He undid the collar as gently as he could but he could see it on her eyes that it still hurt. She started to cry as the pain got worse. Once the collar was off he threw it in the trash, he seen that she was crying.

"hey...hey its ok...it's over...I'll go get some stuff to make it quit hurting.." said renji. He went up and got the first aid kit. He cleaned her neck and then put the ointment and bandages it. She sat there in silence, the tears still running down her face. Renji whipped her tears away. She looked at him in confusion.

"See? Everything is alright…now come on kitten..." said renji. She nodded but still didn't smile

"Where are we going?" asked kisara she was looking at the ground.

"Well you need some cloths and I need to buy some things…" said renji. She looked at her baggy tshirt.

"Right…um wait here for a minute..." renji. He went and got a pair of shorts he came back down and gave them to her. He then went to the door; she followed him but stopped and look at him.

"What's wrong?" asked renji as he turned to face her.

"What if he comes back for me?" asked kisara. HE could hear the fear in her voice.

"Everything will be ok…I promise" said renji with a gentle smile

She nodded and said "what about my collar?"

He sighed and said "what about it?...do you want one?"

"Sure" said kisara

"Ok…then we will pick one up for you …" said renji

She followed him and they went shopping. Later that day they stopped and got something to eat, kisara ate very little and she kept looking around. Renji sighed as he watched her. When she looked at him, he smiled. Then they went back to renji's shop. Later that night renji re-bandaged her wounds. Kisara yawned as renji put up the first aid kit and stretched.

"Well I guess it's time for bed…" said renji as he watched her sleepily rub her eyes.

"Where do you want me to sleep?" asked kisara as she looked at renji.

"Um you can sleep in my bed…" said renji as he scratched his head.

"What about you renji" said kisara she was kinda scared of being separated from the person protecting her, but she would never admit that.

"I have to go down to the shop and make sure that car gets picked up" said renji as he watched her.

"Oh ok..." said kisara then she got under the covers and fell asleep. Renji smiled and went down to the shop. A few minutes later the car was picked up, he watched the car leave and made sure the shop doors were shut before heading back upstairs. Then he was walking up the stairs when his phone rang, he reached and pulled it out of his pocket. He really didn't want to deal with anyone right now. He sighed and he flipped open the phone.

"What?" said renji

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked ichigo kinda a frustrated by his friends rudeness.

"oh hey ichigo it's just been one hell of a day…what's up?" said renji tiredly.

"Nothing much...I was just seeing how things went with that car…" said ichigo. He was wondering wht his friend was being rude.

"It defiantly wasn't what I was expecting…." Said renji as he remembered the girl

"Oh really?...what was so unexpecting?" said ichigo curiously.

"Well. It's kinda hard to explain..." said renji

"Whatever how about I stop by later and you can tell me…" said ichigo.

"Alright that should be cool…dude just what you see and hear you can't tell anyone about..." said renji as he yawned.

"Um ok?...I'll talk to you later renji….bye" said ichigo

"Later man" said renji. He hung up and went to his room. He changed into shorts and walked over to the bed. He seen that kisara was still asleep, he smiled and layed down beside her up top of the covers and pulled the blanket he had laying on the floor on him and turn and looked at kisara while she slept. After a few minutes he fell asleep.

Me: ok well it's a just a idea I had that was inspired by another…but anyway please review and send me random ideas…thanks guys


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or the characters

**Chapter 2**

Later that night kisara woke up cold; she sat up to look for another blanket. When she did she seen that the stranger from earlier was asleep beside her, half asleep she pulled the blanket that was on renji over her and then snuggles close to renji. He mumbled something in is sleep and then draped his arm over her. At first she panic but then relax and went back to sleep for some reason she felt she could trust him.

*morning*

Renji grumbled as the mornings light hit him in the face. As he went to move he felt something warm against him, he looked down to see that kisara was snuggled up to his side and his arm was draped over her. Her tail was layed over renji's leg and her ears were flat against her head. He just looked her for a minute wondering when she had got so close to him. He took the time to just to just look at her, and then before he realized what he was doing he was running his fingers through her hair and occasionally he would rub her ears. Renji just layed there looking at the ceiling while he continued to run his fingers through her hair. Kisara sighed and snuggled closer to renji, he smiled and continued. He couldn't understand why that in such a short time that he liked having her here with him, it felt natural, like she belonged there.

The sound of his phone ringing made renji jump, kisara grabbed onto renji. He tightened his arm around her, he looked at the clock on his nightstand, it read 9:30 am. He sighed before grabbing his phone and flipped it open not bothering to look at the ID.

"Hello…" said renji as he yawned.

"Morning renji…what's up?" asked ichigo, who sounded wide awake.

"Sleeping…and you?" said renji. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Just out and about…hey I figured I stop by later and see what the hell you were talking about last night…" said ichigo

"Sure that cool as long as its after 12…." Said renji as he yawned again.

"Ok…ok...whatever you should get up now….any way what did you find that changed your night?" asked ichigo curiously.

"Oh I promise you wouldn't believe me if I told you…" said renji as he looked down at kisara, her ear twitched in her sleep. He smiled.

"Whatever dude I'll be by there around 1 ok?" said ichigo

"Ok that's cool….later dude" said renji

"Bye" said ichigo.

Renji closed his phone and laid it back on his night stand before laying back down on his pillow. Then he sighed and closed his eyes and dozed back off.

*hours later*

Kisara woke up to find that she had snuggled close to renji and that he had his arm over her. She went to sit up but she couldn't because of renji's grip on her, she tried again before giving up and going back to sleep. A few minutes later renji yawned and opened his eyes, when he did he looked down to see kisara still sleeping. He silently got out of bed and went to get the bandages so he could re-bandage her wounds. When he left the room kisara woke up because of the loss of warmth, she yawned and looked around when she did she seen the bathroom door open so she layed back down. Moments later renji came back in his room and over to the bed, he layed the stuff on the nightstand before sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached out and placed his hand on kisara's shoulder and gently rubbed it.

"Hey kitten….wake up…." Said renji in a low voice. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes and looked at renji. She didn't say anything but looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"Your wounds need to be cleaned and re-bandage…ok?" said renji. She nodded and got out from under the covers and sat in from of renji. He cleaned her wounds and when he was done her went and threw the old ones away and put the other bandages up. Then he walked into the room to find kisara sitting on the floor, he stopped and looked at her and walked up and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" asked renji

"Oh nothing I just I'm not used to this…" said kisara as she looked at the ground

"Used to what…a bed and someone caring about you?" asked renji.

"Um…yea…" said kisara, then her stomach growled, he smiled and stood up.

"Come on let's get you something to eat and we can talk more…how's that sound?" asked renji with a smile as held out his hand

Ok…mm..I mean renji…" said kisara as she took his hand and got up. He smiled and petted her head again and she gave a little smile, then she followed him to the kitchen. He decided to make pancakes, she sat on the stool and watched as he made his way around the kitchen and cooked. She went and sat at the tables and he placed a plate in front of her. She started eating

"ok so about what we were talking about…" said renji as he started to eat also. She look at him but didn't say anything

"So…where did you sleep?" asked renji

"Um…..where my master told me to that night…" said kisara

"And where was that?" asked renji.

"Usually like in the attic or the basement…." Said kisara

"The attic or basement? But you at least had a bed right? And he was nice?" asked renji

"No…I slept on a blanket and had to use the same blanket to cover up with….and no he wasn't nice he…" said kisara

"Look he's not going to get you….your safe here ok? I promise…what did he do?" asked renji

"well there was a place that he would hook my collar to…it was like a chain bolted to the wall…um he always yelled at me…threw things at me or he would often beat me for no reason…and mean things like not let me eat…but I at least got water…" said kisara she trailed off. Renji didn't say anything but only stared at the girl that sat in front of him. *she lived with a complete monster…that's why she is afraid of me…* thought renji. Kisara looked up and seen renji lost in thought.

"renji?" said kisara, he was brought out of his thoughts he blinked and looked at her

"yea?"

"are you ok?"

"yea I guess…..are you afraid of me?" asked renji as he looked at his plate

"at first I was terrified…I was afraid that he hired you to beat me some more or something…..but now I'm not…" said kisara. Renji looked up at her and smiled and she smiled back. *wow it changes her whole face when she smiles….i love it* thoughts renji

"That's good…I'm not going to hit or beat you…"

"I can see that now….why did you get so quite?"

"I just can't believe you had to live with a monster like that….you never tried to leave?"

"it's not your fault…I was bought….and yea but usually he would lock me in the closet with no food for a couple days…" said kisara. Renji was quite for a few minutes

"you don't ever have to go back to that and he will never hurt you again…..i promise" said renji when he looked back at her she was smiling. He cleaned up the kitchen and went to the living room, when he came in there he saw that kisara was laying on the floor and her tail was swaying back and forth as she watched tv

"hey kitten I have a friend coming over later ok?" said renji as he came and sat on the couch behind her. She immediately sat up and looked at him, when he looked her in the eyes he seen fear again. He sighed

"Come here kitten.." said renji as he held out his arms. She gave a small smile and climb on the couch beside him. She layed down on her back and rested her head in his lap.

"It'll be ok kitten…I promise…" said renji as he stroked her head. A few minutes passed and then the doorbell rang. Renji got up and kisara sat on the couch on her knees, her tail was laying beside her. When renji came back up the stairs he was followed by a guy with bright orange hair. Kisara froze and locked her eyes on the guy with orange hair.

"What the hell renji?" said the guy, and then he seen kisara and he just stared.

"Ichigo this is kisara and kisara this is ichigo…" said renji. Ichigo stepped closer and kisara jumped behind the couch and peeked over the top, her ears flattened against her head.

"What the hell happen to her?" asked ichigo

"I found her in the back of that car….she was tied up, beaten and gagged…" said renji

"Wow…isn't we a hero…so what are you going to do with her?" asked ichigo

"Well isn't it obvious…." Said renji, ichigo sighed as he gathered the whole I'm not sure...let's talk later thing. Ichigo turned his attention to kisara who hasn't moved from behind the couch. He stepped forward and he heard her whimper and look toward renji. Ichigo stopped

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you….I'm renji's friend…" said ichigo. Renji walked past ichigo and toward the couch, he held out his hand.

"come one kitten…he's not going to hurt you….I'll kick his ass if he even tries…" said renji. Kisara took his hand and came from behind the couch and hugged renji as she looked at ichigo. Renji wrapped his arm around her as he looked at ichigo, then it all made sense to ichigo what renji wanted.

TBC

My note: so please review thanks


	3. Chapter 3

M note: this chapter is thanks to my wife, so thanks baby!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

** Chapter 3**

Kisara layed on the floor on the floor and watched T.V. Renji and ichigo went to the kitchen, ichigo leaned up against the counter and renji walked to the fridge and grabbed two sodas.

"So renji…what are you going to do with her?" asked ichigo as he took the soda from renji.

"I don't know what to do…." Said renji as he sat at the table, ichigo joined him.

"You seem to be attached to her…..and you just found her…." Said ichigo

"Yea I am…dude if I can't explain it…its weird….it just feels right when she's around…like she supposed to be here…yea I know it sounds cheesy…"

"Wow….so let her stay…"

"Well of course I am…I mean she's already been through hell…I'm not sending her back to that…if you could have seen the look in her eyes…dude it kinda pissed me off that someone was treated like that.."

"Dude you're getting attached to your new pet…."

"She is not my pet…"

"That's what nekos are….pets"

"I'm not going to treat her like a pet…."

"Yea…yea…she is cute..."

Renji glared at ichigo, who held up his hands

"Look man I'm just saying that…that if she ends up on the streets there are creeps in the world if you know what I mean…"

"Yea man I get it….so what do I do? I mean I can't force her to stay"

"True…but judging from earlier she doesn't seem like she would leave…"

"I hope your right..."

"Well…dude I need to be going…"

"You sure man?"

"Yea…I don't think that she trust me….plus I have to get back because I promised amaya that we would go to a movie tonight…"

"Fun…have a good time man…"

"Yea she's a lot of fun…I like her"

Renji followed ichigo to the door. Kisara looked over the edge of the couch at ichigo. Ichigo turned and faced her.

"See you later kisara" said ichigo

"Mkay…bye…" said kisara as she waved. He waved back with a smile.

"Renji…just talk to her…you will see I'm probably right…" said ichigo as he walked off. Renji sighed and closed the door.

*that night*

Renji and kisara spent the day watching movies; she fell asleep on the couch. He yawned and decided he was going to bed.

"Hey kitten…" said renji as he lightly shook her. She slightly opened her eyes.

"Yesh?" said kisara as she looked at renji

"I'm going to bed do you want to come with me?"

"Me stay here…"

"Ok kitten…you know where I am if you need me or anything…" said renji as he pulled a blanket over her and walked to his room and got in bed. He yawned and stretched out on his stomach and went to sleep.

*hours later*

Kisara sat up gasping for air as she jolted from her nightmare. She looked around and all she seen was the stove light in the kitchen. She looked down the hall and seen renji's door cracked, she got of the couch and hurried to his room. Tears in her eyes from the nightmare, she eased open door and looked inside. Kisara seen renji lying on his stomach, she hurried and got in the bed, carefully as not to disturb him. She curled up next to his back and pulled the blanket over her. She buried her face in the back of shoulders and started to cry. She grabbed onto him and quietly cried because she didn't want to wake him. A few minutes later renji felt something wet on his side, as he went to open his eyes he heard someone crying. Renji immediately turned to find the source of the noise, when he did he seen kisara bury her face in the pillow. Once he realized its her he fully wakes up, he faces her.

"Hey….hey kitten what's wrong?" said renji as he reached out and touched her shoulder. She picked up her head and looked at renji; she quickly buried her face in his chest and started to cry even more. At first he was shocked then he wrapped his arms around her. He sat up and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her and petted her head.

"Kitten…calms down…what's wrong?...I'm right here…whatever is wrong…I'll fix…whatever scared you…I'll fight it off…whatever hurt you…I'll destroy it….I promise"

"Please don't….please…"

"Don't what?"

"Don't make me go…maybe he will keep me"

"Who?"

"Renji"

"Who's trying to take you?"

"You are master….but I want to stay with renji."

"Renji wants you to stay too..." said renji as he tightens his grip on her.

"Why do you want to stay with renji?" asked renji

"Because I love renji…" mumbled kisara as she went back to sleep. Renji layed back and pulled kisara close to him and held her in his arms. She layed her arm over renji and snuggled closer as she went back to sleep. He pulls the comforter over them; he felt her tail go over his leg. He smiles and kisses her on the head.

"Renji loves kitten too.." whispered renji as he went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: thanks to my wife again….love u baby

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Chapter 4**

*days later*

Days went by and kisara was still being haunted by her nightmares, renji felt bad that he couldn't help her. She sat on the couch and watched renji as he paced back and forth on the phone. Her ears were layed against her head and her tail was swaying off the edge of the couch. A few minutes later renji closed the phone and mumbled something, and then he threw on the floor. Kisara jumped and looked at him with curious eyes; she had never seen him so mad.

"Renji?"

"What?" snapped renji. Then he realized what he had said and looked that way to see that her ears were flat against her head. He sighed

"Kitten…i….im sorry…I didn't mean to snap…"

"Why renji mad at kitten?"

"I'm not….it's just…just that I'm not sure what to do"

"Bout me?"

Renji walked over and sat beside her on the couch and faced her. She sat on her knees and her tail wrapped around her.

"No…no…just I have no work and the money I have in the bank won't last us long"

"You will figure something out renji….I believe in you" said kisara as she placed her tail on renji leg, he smiled and grabbed her tail.

"What you doing?"

"What does it look like?...I'm playing with your tail…"

"Renji lets doing something…to make you happy again…"

"I am happy"

"No…you're mad…"

"Fine…how about a movie night?"

"Mkay renji…"

"How about we invite ichigo and his girlfriend amaya?" said renji. Kisara looked at him with uncertain eyes, and then she whimpered.

"Come on kitten…It will be ok…I promise…and it will give you a chance to make new friends…"

"I don't want new friends…"

Renji laughed and said "Come on kitten….we will get them to pick up your favorite pizza…."

"OK…ok…you win…" said kisara. Then she layed on renji lap and let him pet her head as he

called ichigo and she took a nap.

*Hours Later*

Renji had talked kisara into agree with them spending the night and ichigo and amaya were on their way. Kisara was dressed in purple pajama pants with fish on them and then a tank top that had a fish in a bowl on it, her hair was laying on her shoulders. Renji was in red and black basketball shorts and a black tank top, with his hair pulled back like always. Kisara was just coming into the living room when the doorbell rang, she gasped and ran to renji's room and hid. Renji came from the kitchen and went to the door. He opened and was greeted by ichigo and a0maya. Ichigo was dressed in orange shorts and a white tank top, amaya was dresses in pink pajama pants with pandas on them and a tank top with a panda on it, with her hair pulled back in a low pony tail. Ichigo had three pizzas and amaya had bags with sodas in them. Ichigo also had a duffle bag swung over his shoulder with their cloths in it.

"Hey guys…come on in…" said renji. They put the pizzas and the sodas on the coffee table.

"So renji…this is amaya…amaya this idiot is renji…" said ichigo as he placed his arm around her waist.

"Hello renji…its nice to meet you…"

"Nice to meet the girl that ichigo goes on and on about…..you guys can stay in the guest room…it's the second door on the right"

Amaya smiled at renji and ichigo went and put their bag in the guest room.

"So renji…what kind of movies do you have?" asked amaya

"Oh there's a bunch over there on that shelf and if you can't find any there we have Netflix…so help yourself"

"Ok thanks renji…." Said amaya as she went over to the shelf

"Hey renji…where is your pet?" asked ichigo as he came back in the living-room looking around.

"Stop calling her that….her name is kisara….."

"I was just joking dude….but seriously where is she?"

"I'll go get her…" said renji as he turned to go to his room.

"Hey renji you sure this was a good idea?..." said ichigo as he grabbed renji's arm.

"Yea…just give her a chance….you'll see…" said renji as he walked off.

Renji walked off leaving amaya and ichigo alone in the living-room. Ichigo walked over to amaya who was kneeling in front of the movie shelf.

"Hey amaya…renji went to get kisara…"

"Kisara?...that girl that you told me about…renji's pet?" said amaya as she stood and faced ichigo

"Yea….but don't call her that I was kidding he doesn't look at her like a pet…"

"Well I'm sure we will be great friends….and what does he look at her as?" Said amaya with a smile, then she kissed ichigo on the lips.

"Well….I hope so….she is a little timid though… and I'm not sure but I think something is there between them."

"Why?"

"well from what renji told me she had been living in hell….but he didn't tell me much…and you just have to see the way he is about her and the way he is around her."

"Awe…poor thing…and I will"

"Yes well let's not bring that up tonight…you know about her past and such…mkay babe?"

"Sure ichi…"

Then ichigo and amaya went back to looking at movies.

*renji's room*

Renji walked in his room, to find kisara. When he came in he looked in the bed and under the bed and in the bathroom that was connected to his room. Then he went and looked in his closet, when he opened his closet door he seen her sitting in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms and tail was wrapped around her legs, her chin was resting on her knees. Renji sighed and kneeled down in front of her, she looked up at him.

"What's wrong kitten?"

"I'm sorry renji…I just got scared….please don't be mad"

"Do you think I would let anyone hurt you?" said renji, she just shook her head.

"Come on kitten…it'll be fun…and I'm not mad…I understand"

"What if they don't like me?"

"Kitten…that would be impossible…your very hard not to like…" said renji with a smile

"Is that why you saved me?"

"Well…when I seen you for reason I was drawn to you…I can't really explain it…I wouldn't have left you…"

"I'm glad you didn't leave me…" whispered kisara as she looked at renji. He smiled and held out his hand, She took it and allowed him to pull her into his arms. She snuggled close to his chest and wrapped her arms around renji.

"How about we go to the living room now….where ichigo and amaya is…." Said renji as he petted her head. She looked up at renji and gave a little smile and nodded. Then renji stood up and pulled her to her feet, then he walked back to the living room with kisara following close behind him holding on to his tank top.

When they walked into the living room ichigo and amaya had placed a couple of DVDs on the coffee table next to the pizza. They turned and faced renji and kisara, ichigo looked at renji with a cautious look and amaya smile at kisara who was standing behind renji with her head poked out from under his arm. She had her arm around his waist and the other was holding onto his arm, her tail was swaying behind her, and her ears were flat against her head.

"Kisara this is amaya and amaya this is kisara…" said ichigo

"Hello kisara…it's nice to meet you….." said amaya as she stepped forward. Kisara whimpered and pulled herself closer to renji, he wrapped his arm around her.

"Well how about we go get some get some ice for our drinks and we can start our movies…" said ichigo.

"Yea….why don't the boys go get the cups and everything and kisara and I can pick out a movie and put it in…." said amaya as she looked at renji.

"What do you think about that about that kitten?" asked renji as he looked down at her. She looked at him and slowly nodded. She slowly loosened her grip on renji and stood beside him and looked at amaya.

"hey kisara.." said ichigo as he smiled

"hello ichigo…" said kisara. Then he headed for the kitchen, renji paused and looked at kisara who was looking at him with sad eyes.

"Ill be right in the kitchen….ok kitten?" said renji

"OK renji…" said kisara as she looked at him, he walked off to the kitchen.

Then it was just kisara and amaya in the living room.

"So kisara…what kind of movies do you like?...and your pajamas are very cute" said amaya as she smiled, trying to make conversation. Kisara was looking toward the kitchen after renji.

"Action….sci-fi….and love stories…and thanks your are too"

"thanks…so I um picked out a few movies earlier…I'm not sure if you like them or not…would you like to see?"

"Sure…". Said kisara and her and kisara walked over to the table. Amaya grabbed the movies and turned to kisara who was now sitting on the couch. Amaya walked over and sat beside her kisara's ears flattened against her head. At the moment all she wanted to do was run to renji.

"Kisara…I would like to be your friend…"

"Mkay…." Said kisara and she looked at the movies that amaya had layed on the couch between them. She grabbed the action movie and looked at amaya. The name of the movie was ninja assassin; amaya looked at the movie and smiled

"It's one of my favorites too…I'm sure the boys will like it…." Said amaya as she grabbed the movie from kisara, who gave a little smile. They picked out a few more movies and placed them beside the DVD player.

"How about we get pillows and blankets and we can make a pallet to lay on while we can watch the movies…" asked amaya as she looked at kisara. She simply nodded and got off the couch

"The spare blankets and stuff are in that closet over there….." said kisara as she pointed to the closet in the hall. Amaya nodded , they went and got the blankets and other pillows then they moved the couch before spreading out the blanket and put out the pillows. Amaya and ichigo's pallet was on the right and renji's and kisara's was on the left.

"Well I think that will do it…." Said amaya as she put the movie in and turned to face kisara. She looked at kisara who was looking toward the kitchen again. She sighed, a few minutes later renji and ichigo came into the living room carrying four cups with ice and some plates and napkins. Amaya watched as kisara's face light up as renji came back into the room, she looked to see renji smiling at kisara. She smiled and grabbed her cup from ichigo.

"Well which one picked out this movie?" asked ichigo as he poured everyone's soda.

"Kisara…we figured that everyone would love a good action movie…." Said amaya as she sat on the pallet. Ichigo placed the box of pizza between the two pallets before sitting next to amaya. Renji went and made sure the door was locked before coming to sit on the pallet beside kisara who smiled at him. They each grabbed a piece of the pizza and started eating as the movie started. Later during the movie ichigo was laying on his back and amaya was laying on his chest, his arm was laying over her back and he was holding her hand with the other. Renji was sitting up against the couch and kisara was sitting beside him, her tail was laying over his leg. The second movie ended and ichigo yawned as amaya sat up and looked at him, kisara stood up and stretched as she looked at renji.

"Well I think we need more soda…" said amaya as she turned to kisara.

"Yea…I think so…" said kisara. Renji was happy to see her talking to other people. Amaya stood up and stretched.

"Kisara….lets me and you go get more soda and while we are in there we can make some popcorn….what you think?" asked amaya. Kisara nodded and followed amaya into the kitchen, leaving ichigo and renji in the living room. Ichigo got up and put the next movie and turned to renji, who was looking toward the kitchen.

"So she seems to be doing better than the last time I saw her…" said ichigo

"Yea….she is…"

"Have you talked to her yet? About staying and all?"

"No….but I'm not sure….something's bothering her and she won't let me in…."

"What you mean? She looked fine to me…"

"Well a couple days ago we were watching movies and all and later I went bed…of course I told her but she wanted to stay on the couch….later that night she came into my room and jumped in the bed with me…."

"Um…..what's wrong with that?"

"She was crying and shaking….she was having a nightmare…."

"Oh…I see….about what?"

"I don't really know…who ever was in her dream was trying to take her….she told them that she wanted to stay with me…even if it was just as a pet…..i think it was a night mare about her past….when I would move she would get scared of something….and she would cry again"

"But you want her more than just a pet…right?"

"Yes of course I do"

"Did you ask her about the nightmare?"

"No….I'm not sure if I should…."

"Well was it a one -time thing or what?"

"No she's been having them for days…I can be right there with her and she will have them…"

"I think next time it happens you should talk to her about it…"

"Yea… I hate that I cant stop them….like helpless…and she had one last night..."

Just then the girls came back in the living room. They sat the popcorn down and sat down with the boys. The movie started and they all munched on the popcorn, and would occionally comment on the movie. Ichigo and renji was leaning against the couch. Amaya was leaning on ichigo lap and he was running his fingers through he hair, she had fallen asleep. Kisara was laying on renji lap and her tail was wrapped around his leg. He petted her head. Ichigo looked over at kisara and then to renji.

"So she never sleeps a whole night?"

"No...not recently...but i mean she doesnt wake me up sometimes..."

"Why?"

"Because she doesnt want to bother me...ive told her over and over that she doesnt ever bother me..."

"So how do you know what happens?"

"You know im a heavy sleeper...but of she gets out of bed i like feel her leave and i can be in a dead sleep...but if she starts crying i immediatly wake up..."

"So you have no idea what they are about?"

"No...it scares her whatever they are about...i do plan to find out though...and i will not let what ever it is hurt her..."

"so I was wondering something?"

"What's that?"

"What are you going to do if her master or owner or whatever comes after her or to come get her?"

"He cant have her!...She's mine...or atleast she wants to stay here..."

"Do you know anything about that guy?"

"I know enough to say that he was a monster..."

Ichigo went to say something when kisara started to stir in her sleep and started mumble

"Pl-please stop...what did i do?" mumbled kisara. Ichigo looked at renji and he looked helpless, like he was trying to fight a battle that he couldnt see. Renji was looking down at kisara.

"Stop what kitten?...and you didnt do anything..." said renji as he stroked kisara

"please..."

"Please what kitten?"

"Let me stay...with him...with renji...even if it is as a pet..."

Renji sighed and kissed the top of her head

"Come on kitten..wake up..." said renji as he kissed her head again

"...stop...please...dont hit me again..." said kisara as she started to cry. A minute later she pulled away from renji and scarmbled to the side of the wall, gasping for air, looking around frantically. Ichigo just looked at her, he wasnt sure what to do. Renji went over to kisara who locked her eyes onto she realized it was renji, she slammed into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, She continued to cry.

"R-renji...im sc-scared"

"Shhhh...its alright...im right here...shhhh" said renji as he stroked her back. she grabbed onto his tank top like it was a life line. Then after a few mintues she calmed down and fell back asleep. Renji looked at ichigo, who was staring at kisara

"You see?"

"Yea...what made her so scared of someone...i wonder"

"Yea me too...but that monster will never hurt her again..."

"I think you should talk to her..."

"Yea I will..."

"So i think im going to take amaya and go to bed.."

"OK...night man"

"Night"

ichigo picked up amaya bridal style and went to bed. Then renji was left in the living room with kisara in his lap. He sighed and got up Kisara wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her to his room. He layed her on the bed, she whimpered as he undid her arms around his neck. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked he hair.

"KItten wake up"

"Renji?"

"Im right here kitten...we need to talk..."

Kisara sat up and looked at him

"What's your nightmares about?"

She looked at the bed

"kitten do you want to stay with me?"

"Yes...that's only if you want me of course"

"Of course i want you, but if you want to make this work...you need to let me in...i promise it will be ok.."

"Their about my past and the horrible things my master did to me...and about my fear that..."

"That what?"

"That he will try and take me from you...or hurt me again..."

Renji pulled her into his arms and kissed her head.

"Kitten i promise that he will never take you or do anything to you...i promise"

'But renji...he very powerful...i dont want you to get hurt"

"Everything will be ok..."

"Mkay renji..."

she yawned and leaned back to rub her eyes. Renji kissed her forehead. she looked at his with surprised eyes.

"Um...lets...lets go to bed..." said renji as he climbed under the covers, she nodded and snuggled close to him, she layed her head on his chest and put her arm over his stomach, her tail layed over his leg. She sighed

"Renji you promise he wont hurt me again and everything will be ok?"

"yes kitten...I promise..." said renji, Kisara looked up at him then she layed her head in his shoulder and snuggled close.

"Night kitten..."

Kisara layed there a few minutes and waited for renji to fall asleep then when she was sure he was asleep she picked her head up. She then slowly leaned forward and kissed renji on the cheek. He mumbled something in his sleep as he tightened his arm around kisara. She smiled and layed her head back down.

"Sweet dreams renji..."

*please review*


End file.
